A memory card (semiconductor memory card) having built-in NAND flash memory have been getting smaller while storage capacity has been increasing. In order to achieve higher capacity, increasing the storage density of the memory chips themselves and including more memory chips on the card are being developed in parallel. In general, a memory card is composed of semiconductor chips such as a memory chip and a controller chip on an interconnection substrate (e.g., a circuit board) having external connection terminals, as well as semiconductor chips sealed in a resin layer formed on the interconnection substrate. In addition, attempts have been made to incorporate semiconductor chips such as memory chip and controller chip, and chip component such as a capacitor and a fuse, on a lead frame having external connection terminals to realize the reduction in cost of the memory card.
In a manufacturing process of a memory card using a lead frame, the semiconductor chips and the other chip components are mounted on the lead frame, and then a sealing resin layer that seals the semiconductor chips and the chip components as well as the lead frame are formed. One requirement of the step of forming the sealing resin layer is to have the surface of external connection terminals to be exposed. As a result, the sealing resin layer is formed through application of transfer molding or the like using a molding that can expose the surface of external connection terminals. However, it is difficult to prevent or control the generation of resin burrs during molding since the external connection terminals of memory card is configured on one side of surface of the sealing resin layer. Usually, a part of the external connection terminals is covered by resin, as a result of which connectivity of the external connection terminals with the external device becomes diminished.